ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: The Dark Knight (TV Series)
BATMAN: THE DARK KNIGHT (TV SERIES, 2014) PLOT: Batman: The Dark Knight is a animated American television show based on events in the Arkhamverse! There will be 5 seasons, containing a number of episodes. CHARACTERS: Batman Bruce Wayne Alfred Pennyworth Vicki Vale Captain/ Commissioner. James Gordon Batgirl/ Oracle/ Barbara Gordon Harley Quinn/ Harleen Quinzel Commissioner. Loeb Lieutenant. Branden Warden Joseph Harvey Bullock The Black Mask/ Roman Sionas Bane Bird The Calendar Man/ Julian Day Deadshot/ Floyd Lawton Deathstroke/ Slade Wilson Lady Shiva Copperhead The Joker Killer Croc/ Waylon Jones The Mad Hatter/ Jervis Tetch Firefly/ Garfield Lynns The Penguin/ Oswald Cobblepot Lefty Leblanc/ Richard Leblanc Candy Tracy Buxton The Riddler/ Enigma/ Edward Nigma The Electrocutioner/ Lester Buchinsky Anarky Robin/ Tim Drake/ Dick Grayson Jack Ryder Nightwing/ Dick Grayson Catwoman/ Selina Kyle Professor. Hugo Strange Warden/ Mayor. Quincy Sharp Mister Freeze/ Victor Fries Nora Fries Two-Face/ Harvey Dent Ra's Al Ghul Talia Al Ghul Poison Ivy/ Pamela Isley Solomon Grundy/ Cyrus Gold Clayface/ Basil Karlo Victor Zsasz Hush/ Thomas Elliot Azreal/ Michael Lane Thomas and Martha Wayne Aaron Cash Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum Scarface The Ratcatcher/ Otis Flannegan Prometheus Maxie Zeus SEASON 1: EPISODE 1: 'X' Marks the Spot CHARACTERS: Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Captain. James Gordon, Commissioner. Gillian Loeb, Vicki Vale, Deadshot/ Floyd Lawton, The Black Mask/ Roman Sionas, Edward Caine, Lieutenant. Branden, Prescott Belmont. PLOT: Two of Gotham City's most dedicated citizens are killed by an unknown marksman. Batman and the GCPD need to find out who? EPISODE 2: Breakout CHARACTERS: Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Captain. James Gordon, Commissioner. Gillian Loeb, Vicki Vale, Warden Joseph, The Black Mask/ Roman Sionas, Lady Shiva, Deathstroke/ Slade Wilson. PLOT: The Black Mask hires assassin Deathstroke to kill Batman. However, Alfred believes that Deathstroke's appearance is just a distraction whilst something bigger goes on. EPISODE 3: The Test Part 1 CHARACTERS: Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Captain. James Gordon, Commissioner. Gillian Loeb, Harvey Bullock, Vicki Vale, Lieutenant. Branden, Lady Shiva, Black Mask/ Roman Sionas. PLOT: Upon watching Batman battle crime, Lady Shiva kidnaps the Dark Knight to see if he is worthy. Trapped on an unknown island, Batman must prove he is worthy for something he doesn't know. Meanwhile back in Gotham City, the GCPD battle with the Black Mask in a gang war. EPISODE 4: The Test Part 2 CHARACTERS: Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Captain. James Gordon, Commissioner. Gillian Loeb, Vicki Vale, Lieutenant. Branden, Harvey Bullock, Lady Shiva, Black Mask/ Roman Sionas. PLOT: Batman has completed all of Shiva's tests and now must face her and escape the island. In Gotham City, the GCPD are no closer to winning the gang war against Black Mask. EPISODE 5: Betrayal CHARACTERS: Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Captain. James Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Vicki Vale, The Penguin/ Oswald Cobblepot, Lefty Leblanc, Candy, Tracey Buxton. PLOT: Once a small-time gunrunner, now a crime boss bent on taking over the Penguin's operations. Lefty Leblanc is trying to murder the Penguin and take over his gang, but Batman won't let him. EPISODE 6: Hostage Negotiations CHARACTERS: Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Captain. James Gordon, Commissioner. Gillian Loeb, Lieutenant. Branden, Vicki Vale, Barbara Gordon, Black Mask/ Roman Sionas. PLOT: Due to betrayal, the Black Mask is holding Commissioner. Loeb hostage in his own office and threatening to kill him. There is no way in for the Police, but what about Batman... EPISODE 7: Untrustworthy Alliance CHARACTERS: Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Lieutenant. Branden, Vicki Vale, Captain. James Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Barbara Gordon, Deathstroke/ Slade Wilson, Copperhead. PLOT: Deathstroke arrives in Gotham City again but not to battle Batman, but to help him. A female assassin named Copperhead is somewhere in Gotham City, and to find her Deathstroke must need the help of Batman. However, Alfred doesn't trust him, at all... EPISODE 8: Happy Birthday CHARACTERS: Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Captain. James Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Vicki Vale, The Joker, Black Mask/ Roman Sionas, Warden Joseph, Harleen Quinzell. PLOT: On Roman Sionas' birthday, he is receiving presents in his cell from someone. The Police are determined to find out who, and so is Batman... EPISODE 9: Promoted CHARACTERS: Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Captain. James Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Mayor, Barbara Gordon, Lieutenant. Branden, Vicki Vale, Warden. Joseph, The Penguin/ Oswald Cobblepot, Candy, Tracey Buxton. PLOT: On the day Captain Gordon is promoted "cop of the year" in Gotham City, the Penguin finds this as a good opportunity to raise his ranks. EPISODE 10: Gotham's Burning CHARACTERS: Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Captain. James Gordon, Lieutenant. Branden, Vicki Vale, Firefly/ Garfield Lynns. PLOT: Firefly is burning down the Gotham Pioneer's Bridge, and has planted three bombs on it which the Police don't know about. Batman must stop the Police from accidently triggering the bombs and save Gotham. EPISODE 11: Asylum Under Siege CHARACTERS: The Black Mask/ Roman Sionas, The Joker, Copperhead, Warden. Joseph, Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Vicki Vale, Harleen Quinzell. PLOT: The Joker takes over Blackgate Prison on Halloween night. The Black Mask must stop him and reclaim the prison. Meanwhile, Batman has a break. EPISODE 12: Deep Feelings CHARACTERS: Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Captain. James Gordon, Alfred Pennyworth, Vicki Vale, Harvey Bullock, Lieutenant. Branden, Barbara Gordon. PLOT: When Lieutenant. Branden is fired by Gordon for selling guns to the Black Mask, he takes his revenge by taking the lives of those closest to him. EPISODE 13: Adding Up CHARACTERS: Batman/ Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Captain. James Gordon, Harvey Bullock, Calendar Man/ Julian Day, Deadshot/ Floyd Lawton, Firefly, the Penguin/ Oswald Cobblepot, Vicki Vale. PLOT: On Christmas Eve, a deceased body is found linking to Deadshot, Firefly is holding the Penguin hostage and this all leads to one man...the Calendar Man! Category:Television Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC cinematic Universe Category:Arkham Series Category:Batman Category:Animation